


yet again, the world is so cruel

by junhuixeveryone



Category: K-pop, ZE:A (Band)
Genre: Gen, kwanghee centric, most of the members are like vaguely mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 22:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12375729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junhuixeveryone/pseuds/junhuixeveryone
Summary: all they had wanted was to chase their dreams, to be happy.





	yet again, the world is so cruel

Kwanghee hadn't expected for this to happen. He was just acting like he always was, but it seemed that it wouldn't cut it for people. He was getting bashed, left and right. Kwanghee was scared. Scared for his life, scared that someone was going to cut the small rope keeping him from falling into the ocean of ‘uselessness’. He wanted this storm that he was about to be engulfed to finally stop. Wasn't something good supposed to happen after all the struggling? The waves would finally stop, and his rope was stable. He was happy, for a while. Until he heard what everyone was saying next. His own actions were now affecting everyone dear to him. Yet again, the rope was splitting in the middle, the storm that was louder than ever. But now, it wasn’t just him. Everyone else too was facing this storm, all with the hopes of overcoming it. However, the storm wasn't stopping. It was long. It was loud, so much that Kwanghee would plug his ears if he wouldn't fall. All of them had tried clearing it up. The sky showed an opening for seconds, but it closed almost as soon as it has arrived. Kwanghee’s hands were getting rope burned. He wouldn't be able to hold onto here much longer, that was something he knew. Kwanghee needed help to get onto that bridge up there, actually everyone did. He had saw it happen in front of his eyes. He saw the muscular guy who pulled himself back onto the bridge. Soon after, saw the short guy who hanged onto the rope as if it was his life with his dainty hands as someone pulls him up to arrive on that big stable platform. The tall guy, wooed someone and got help to arrive there too. Yet here were the 6 of them, holding onto these ropes. It seemed like rescue would never arrive. He had even witness the ones who had arrived up there come back down, probably due to another thing Kwanghee had said. He wished he never had got into their fate, or anything to do with this lifestyle. He was slipping. Soon enough, he’d be back down there. He wondered if it was better at this point, which it did seem almost like a paradise. However this was his dream; he was going to live it even if somewhere it had morphed into a nightmare. Kwanghee found his own way out from the storms coming, leaving everyone else dangling on the ropes. Kwanghee had found the small room, that was filled with so many of the same things. It almost looked as if he had 5 copies of everything there (he wondered why until realizing it was just another messed up part of his broken; truly broken self). Kwanghee slips himself into there. The room’s small, things keep touching his head all around him, he can't breath well, the door was unlocked, but he was safe. Safe from all of the negativity that was chasing him in storms, finally on the bridge (even though he was always at risk of being pushed off). The last time he had seen them all, 6 people were still hanging. He wanted to save them all, yet he couldn't just bring them all up. He would help, Kwanghee tried his best but sometimes things don't work out too quickly. It would be soon, Kwanghee thought. He would make them get up here soon. They could enter this small space, though it was suffocating enough for him. It might not fit everyone. Maybe, a few of them didn't even need this small space to hide in. He had a feeling the other two who were up with him, had ones of their own that they were using. He would hope that everyone could have one, and maybe come up from those ropes. Yet, even if they had one they might not be able to make it up here. There was almost an spirit who always controlled what happened, what their fate was. That spirit had tried to do good, yet failed everytime. That spirit, who had the chance to turn things around had turned corrupt. The spirit would miss the high bars of everyone's demands so easily, as if it failed to try. It had took out it’s annoyance on everyone. No matter what, if they didn't rebel against this spirit, everyone would dangle, and be left to fall into the pit. Yet again, the world is so cruel for the 9 who only wanted happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> I'M  
> so sorry for this mess lmao this is word vomit at it's finest and it's from like more than a year back and i know it's confusing so hey if anyone reads this and wants an explanation then please ask lmao let me try and remember 2016-self's mind


End file.
